Ash's Shipping Quest: Red & Blue
by Gym Leader Midnite
Summary: This story follows two the four kidnapping victims of Ash Ketchum as they try to find a way to get back home. AU. ChampionHeartShipping. OOC Ash. Rated M to be safe.


Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to our fanfiction! Keep in mind that we'll be making lots and lots of "creative liberties" throughout the story.**

It was a peaceful day in Celestic Town when a blonde girl the age of sixteen in a cyan tank top, black skinny jeans and ebony heels that look like sandals, stumbles upon a large wooden crate with small air holes and a yellow pokeball decal on the front in her backyard. Not knowing what to do, the girl poked the box and it swung open to the right of her. The girl peeked at the open side of the crate inside it was a boy with black spiky hair and red eyes. On top of him was a Pikachu also sleeping. There was just one problem with the scene. The boy was naked.

The girl screamed as she quickly looked away from the open side of the crate. Which, in turn awoke the boy and his Pikachu. The boy awoke in shock as he looked around and realized he was naked, in an open crate, and in a location he didn't recognize. "What the…. what….where am I? And why the hell am I naked!?" Said the boy.

His Pikachu then exclaimed "Pika pi!?"("What's going on, Red!?")

"I don't know! Last thing I remember is that Ash kid walking up to us with something behind his back!"

"Pikachu pi chuu?"("You don't think he jumped us, do you?")

"Ash would never do something like that! He's just like me. He acts like me, he looks like me, he dresses like me, he even has the same...voice...as...me." Realization came across Red's face. "That kid mugged me!"

The two walked out of the box and noticed the girl who opened the crate rocking back and forth in the fetal position with a look of surprise and a blush across her face.

"Umm... Hi?" Red said whilst using Pika to cover his crotch.

"I didn't see what I just saw. I didn't see what I just saw." Said the girl.

"Umm…. are you okay?"

The girl turned around after seeing Red, she blacked out.

After he witnessed this, Red put Pika down on the grass when he slowly backed into the crate whilst Pika waled closer to Cynthia to see what's wrong.

About a half hour later, the girl awoke to see Pika lying comfortably on her chest with a smile on his face. The girl laid on the grass blushing and unable to move due to the shock of having Pika smiling at her while lying on her breasts.

Pika then turned his head over to the crate and exclaimed "Pika pi!"("Red! She's awake!")

Red then came into the girl's view wearing a black t-shirt, a red vest, blue jeans, and charcoal sneakers. "Hi..." Red said nervously. "sorry for what you had to witness..."

Red and the girl both awkwardly stared into each other's eyes (Mostly due to the girl trying to process what just happened in her head) until the girl realized something pulling on her tanktop.

Red and the girl both looked at her chest as they saw Pika trying to pull off her tanktop. Red grabbed Pika and struggled to pull him off. Once he did, there were noticeable tears on the girl's tanktop.

Red Looked a Pika disappointedly and said "Pika, what's gotten into you?"

"Pika pi chuu."("They're just so soft.") Pika replied.

Red then returned Pika to his pokeball and helped the girl up. "Sorry about that." Red apologized as he tried his best to focus on her face "I'm Red, nice to meet you."

The girl then screamed her lungs out in reply "What the fuck!? First I saw you naked, then I got molested by your Pikachu, and now you think you're Red!?" She then punched Red in the face, knocking him out and exclaimed "Fuck you!"

By this time a small crowd had already gathered around the backyard. Everyone was just staring at the girl in complete and utter confusion.

An old woman runs through the crowd and goes into the yard. "Cynthia! What's going on!? Why is there a giant crate and an unconscious boy in our backyard!?"

Cynthia covered up her breasts noticing that he tanktop was still damaged and simply replied "Grandma… I can explain."

After noticing her granddaughter's tanktop being ripped she screamed "Everyone get away from here! This is nothing but one big experiment I'm working on. Now shoo before I call the police!"

The crowd starts to disperse as Cynthia explained what had happened to her grandmother. Her grandmother sighs "You know, it's entirely possible he has the same name as Red."

"Oh I never thought about that" said Cynthia regretting her past actions.

"Bring him into the house."

"Okay..." Cynthia picked up Red with no effort as she walked into her house and set him down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Red woke up to see what looked like a fourteen year old Cynthia looking at him from the other side of the couch. "Umm..hi" said Red.<p>

"Hi!" Exclaimed the mini Cynthia.

"Where am I?"

"Big sis Cynthia knocked you out and brought you into the house!"

"Oh… Okay." Red said completely confused.

Red turned his head towards the TV. On the TV was a live interview with him. "What the..." said an even more confused Red.

"Hello everyone and welcome to yet another interview with a champion. Today we have champion Red here with us. So tell us Red, what got you convinced to participate in the Pokemon World Tournament this year?" Said the enthusiastic TV interviewer.

"A young trainer changed my life and inspired me to start from scratch and join tournaments again." Said the Red impersonator looking at the camera.

"Can you give us the name of this young trainer?"

"Of course, his name is Ash… Ash Ketchum."

"That bastard." Said Red sitting upright on the couch with a look of pure anger on his face.


End file.
